History is herstory, too
by K.C.Dragonfly
Summary: What secrets is the enigmatic Sara Sidle hiding? Cath/Sara eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and promise to return the characters once i am done with them :)**

**Am not entirely sure where i am going with this story but the thought wouldn't leave me alone. Will update asap but may take a while for me to organise my thoughts. Anyway, hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.**

**x x x x**

Something was wrong. She didn't know what or why but she knew something was wrong. After Sara found out about Hank's affair Catherine had been keeping a closer eye on the girl. She made a point of asking if she was okay more often and they had agreed that if Sara had a date she would text Catherine to let her know where she was, just in case something happened. Though the brunette was still very much an enigma, Cath had gotten better at reading her. And as soon as she laid eyes on Sara tonight she knew that everything was not alright.

X x x

The night before she had been quiet all shift and had jumped a mile whenever anyone got too close to her. Tonight she had shuffled into the locker room without so much as smiling to the others. She was wearing a thick long-sleeved shirt even though it was late summer and still quite warm. All night she seemed impossibly even more jumpy than the night before and had barely said ten words. Later on she entered the break room and made a beeline to the coffeepot. Since they were alone Cath thought this was a good time to confront her so stood up and walked up to her. "Ahem, Sara?" The brunette clearly hadn't heard her approach and jumped out of her skin when Cath spoke. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," she softened her voice but Sara just looked at her with wide eyes, before nodding slowly and turning back to the pot of crime-lab coffee-mud. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Sara replied bluntly without even looking up. She was hoping Cath would let it drop, but of course the blonde couldn't do that.

"Really? Because you don't look fine." Sara didn't respond so Catherine lightly grabbed her arm, noting how the girl instantly tensed, and turned her so she had to face the blonde. "Listen Sar, I don't know what's wrong but I know something is. I…" Before she could continue Nick and Warrick bounced in babbling about sports results and Sara immediately tugged her arm free turned back to the coffee. The guys nodded a greeting and went back to arguing as they threw themselves onto the couch. Trying to act discreetly, Catherine took a step towards Sara so that she was pressed right against her side. If it was possible Sara tensed up even more as Cath leant in and whispered in her ear "If you need to talk, you know where I am." with that she grabbed the cup of coffee that Sara had finally managed to pour and walked out, leaving behind a bemused and caffeine-less brunette.

**x x x x**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine was sat at her desk staring at her ever-growing mountain of paperwork when Sara poked her head around the door. "Hey, Grissom's looking for you." Catherine lifted her head and nodded, noting Sara's bag and leather jacket slung over her shoulder.

"You heading out?" she asked.

"Yeah, closed my case, I'm heading home for some sleep."

"Lucky for some eh?" Cath smiled softly. Sara turned to leave but the older woman's voice called her back. "Sara, I meant what I said earlier; if you need to talk you know where to find me." Sara paused for a second before nodding her understanding and slipping out quietly.

Catherine sighed, she had hoped that maybe Sara was willing to tell her what was bothering her but alas no luck. At least she was going to sleep, that could never be a bad thing. Throwing her pen on the desk she hoisted herself up ad went in search of the bugman.

X x x

The following night Catherine had tried and failed to find Sara, if for nothing else than to see if she was willing to talk now. But it had been a busy night with everyone out. Grissom and Catherine were still working their double homicide, Nick and Warrick were at a scene of their own case and Sara was working solo. Cath had escaped Grissom for a while to sneak a few minutes peace in the locker room and what do you know, there she found the elusive brunette sitting quietly on the floor against her locker. "Something wrong with the bench?" Cath joked, but her smile vanished when Sara looked up at her with unshed tears glistening in her chocolate brown eyes. The woman moved from her spot in the doorway to crouch down next to her colleague. "Hey, what's wrong honey?" Sara just shook her head. Cath reached out to tuck a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear and gently stroked her face, wiping away the tears with her thumb. "Come on Hon, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

Sara's phone, laid on the floor next to her, began to ring and the girl jumped and stared at it in shock. Catherine watched her curiously. "You going to answer that?" Sara didn't appear to have heard her so the blonde reached across her and picked up the vibrating machine, flicking it open. _Jake Mobile_ flashed on the small screen as it continued to trill helplessly until Cath snapped it shut again. "Who's Jake?" she asked calmly. No response. "Sara, who's Jake?" she asked again, more forcefully this time. She did not like sounding so harsh since Sara was obviously distressed by something but she had come to learn that sometimes that was the only way to make her open up.

The young CSI looked at the floor as she mumbled her answer.

"He's my husband."

**x x x x**

**Surprised? Sorry its short but will update asap x**


	3. Chapter 3

**New, longer chapter :) Enjoy xxx**

**x x x x**

Catherine's jaw dropped. "Wha…how…b…" She stuttered helplessly before taking a deep breath and starting again. "How long have you been married?" She asked incredulously.

"5 years." Catherine's jaw dropped for the second time. There were so many questions buzzing around her head right now but she couldn't quite form one, and it seemed she didn't need to. "I left him after a few months. He was…angry. He turned up on my doorstep two days ago."

Catherine nodded in understanding. "He hurt you," she stated. Sara nodded miserably.

The young brunette glanced over Cath's shoulder to check the corridor was empty before unbuttoning her shirt with shaky hands. Catherine watched in horror as pale skin mottled with dark bruises came into view. "Oh Sara, sweetheart." She whispered, tracing a light hand down the marks marring her chest and stomach. She felt Sara's muscles tense beneath her fingers.

A test tube smashing in one of the labs brought them back. Sara hurriedly covered her exposed skin. Cath knew that there were still so many questions that needed asking but she also knew that this was neither the time nor the place. "Okay," she breathed, "first of all we need to get you somewhere safe where he can't hurt you. So, you are going to come stay with me." Sara opened her mouth to oppose but Cath placed a finger over her lips. "No arguments! I will not let him hurt you again."

"Catherine I couldn't ask you to…"

"You're not asking, I'm offering. In fact I'm insisting." She saw the corners of Sara's lips twitch in a small smile and took that as acceptance of her offer.

X x x

Having successfully bought Grissom off with a very lame excuse Catherine and Sara left the lab early and went to Sara's apartment to pack a bag. Catherine had never been inside the brunette's apartment before and found it surprisingly feminine. The dark red walls and comfortable furniture created a warm, inviting atmosphere. Sara headed straight into the bedroom and began packing clothes while Cath loitered in the bedroom doorway. Once she had everything she needed they drove the short journey to Catherine's. Sara said all of two words in the car and though Cath still had so many questions she wanted to ask, she couldn't quite form them into words. So instead they drove in silence.

When they arrived at Catherine's house Sara suddenly seemed very nervous and hovered in the hallway. "You can stay here as long as you like, to be honest it'll nice to have some adult company to talk to." Cath chattered happily as she floated through the living room until she realised that Sara had not followed her. "You planning on staying there all day?" she sighed. "Sara honey, make yourself at home here okat, so you can move out of the doorway now."

X x x

Catherine eventually got Sara into the lounge and they ended up sat on either end of the couch with a mug of coffee. Once she thought the young woman had relaxed somewhat Cath decided to breach the subject of her secret marriage.

"So, you married an abusive drunk and left him after a matter of months. Anything to add?" Figuring that she wasn't going to get out of this Sara took a deep breath.

"I was 24 and he was kinda sweet and funny most of the time. He was the first person who'd really cared about me. After we got engaged he got more…possessive. He would hurt me if I was late home or something." Catherine inched closer, taking care not to breach her personal space. "On our wedding night he…he raped me. I got pregnant. About three months later he attacked me. I lost it." Her voice was barely a whisper by now and tears were streaming down her face. Catherine tried to speak, to offer some words of comfort but nothing came out. Instead she reached out and pulled the girl into her arms.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, placing a soft kiss into brunette curls.

X x x

When Sara had calmed down again she pulled back and nodded her thanks. They sat in silence for a while until Catherine found her elusive tongue.

"Why didn't you report him?" Sara scoffed.

"Cat, it was our wedding night. Who would believe me?" Cath had to admit that Sara was right; it would be nearly impossible to prove, so she decided to change tack.

"So why is he back?"

"Well, when I was dating Hank I spoke to my lawyer, filed for divorce. Just in case…you know."

"In case things might get serious?" Sara nodded then rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Guess I misjudged that one. I never thought anything else of it until a few days ago when he called me. Said he wanted to talk. Next day he turned up on my doorstep and…well you've seen what he did."

"Oh babe, you should have told us. You should have told me." She chastised lightly.

"I'm sorry." Sara choked out.

"No, no honey. This is not your fault. Come here." She pulled the sobbing girl into her arms once again and rocked her gently until she felt her breathing even.

Sara blinked at her. "Have you ever considered a career in social work? Because you're good at it you know." Cath laughed.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind for future reference." Both were relieved by the loss of tension in the room and the older woman decided to keep it that way. "Hey, how about I call Nancy and get her to pick up Lindsey from school then you and I can break open a bottle of wine?"

x x x x

**Reviews make me smile :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again. Thank you for the kind reviews, they inspire me to keep writing. I promise that there will be less talking and more action later on and Jake will get his comeuppance eventually. Enjoy x**

**x x x x**

Three hours and three-quarters of a bottle of wine later the two women were now significantly more relaxed, with Sara curled into the corner of the couch and Cath stretched across it with her feet hanging over the armrest and her head on Sara's shoulder. They were giggling helplessly even though neither could remember why anymore. Catherine tilted her head back to look at Sara. "You should smile like that more often. You look cute."

"Cute?" Sara questioned. That was something she hadn't been called before.

"Yeah. Why do you never smile like that at work?" Sara shrugged. Cath repositioned herself so that one arm was stretched behind Sara across the back of the couch and she could face the girl better. "Bet I could make you smile." She grinned mischievously as Sara reached forward for her wine glass. The brunette felt two hands grab her sides and she yelped in surprise, curling back into the couch and glaring at Catherine, who was sporting a playful smirk. "Ticklish are we?" she asked innocently as she attacked the younger woman again, who was now trapped between Cath and the couch.

"No, please no!" She shrieked amongst her giggling and squirming. Somehow she ended up on her back pinned by Catherine's strong hold on her arms. They grinned at each other, catching their breath back, until Catherine surprised Sara by leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

X x x

They stumbled upstairs and into Cath's bedroom without breaking their embrace. By the time they made it onto the bed both were in their underwear, though not for long. Catherine crawled her way down Sara's body, kissing every part of skin she came into contact with. Sara arched and twisted with the sensations it caused; her body felt like it was on fire. She ran her hands through blonde hair as Cath finally reached the place Sara needed her most and ran her velvet tongue along Sara's centre. She found her most sensitive spot and continued to stroke and tease her until she felt Sara's muscles tense and heard her mumbled swearing get more nonsensical. Cath peppered soft kisses on her stomach and hips until Sara's breathing evened out again and she crawled back up the bed, claiming Sara's mouth in a fiery kiss so the brunette could taste herself on her lips. She moved to nip at Sara's pulse point but found her self flipped and pinned beneath the girl. Her body tingled in anticipation as Sara ran her hands lightly, almost too light, over her body.

X x x

Sara awoke to the feeling of someone drawing mindless patterns on her back. She rolled over and immediately lost herself in blue eyes.

X x x

Catherine had awoken to find herself curled into Sara's side. When realization dawned on her she sat up with a start, which she realised was a bad idea when the marching band began thundering in her head. She knew there was a reason she didn't drink red wine more often. Sara shuffled and turned over slightly but didn't stir. Cath knew that she should cover Sara up with the blanket and get up to shower but she was mesmerised by the sight before her. The dark bruises still turned her stomach but that was not what caught her eye. Sara's pale skin was littered with faint scars. Anyone else would miss them but Catherine's trained eyes were drawn to them. Lying back down behind her she tenderly traced the scars on her back. Some were only a few years old, some much older. She knew that Jake had hurt Sara but some of them appeared to be from her childhood. Maybe that explained…

Her thought was cut off by Sara rolling over to blink at her with sleepy eyes.

"Hey you." She whispered. Sara just smiled and shuffled a little. They lay there for a while in silence. Both knew that this was a one-off. They were friends, they worked together, and Catherine had Lindsey to think of. It wouldn't work. Neither needed to say it. However, they didn't want the moment to end. Eventually Sara started to get up but Catherine held her back. "Hey, while we're here and undressed can I ask you something?" Sara nodded. The blonde traced a finger down Sara's side, causing the brunette's body to tingle again. "These scars. They aren't all from Jake are they?" No answer. "Sara? Who hurt you darling?"

"My father." It was barely a whisper. Cath had expected that but just needed to be sure.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Sara shrugged.

"Its what makes a person I guess." Cath could only nod, thinking back to when she had heard Nicky utter those same words. She could sense that this was something Sara was uncomfortable talking about and decided to lighten the mood.

"Why don't you jump in the shower and I'll make something to eat before we go to work?" She asked slipping into a bathrobe. "Cute girl." she added with a cheeky grin. Sara threw her a dirty look, trying and failing to hide the small smile playing on her lips, before she shuffled into the bathroom with the covers tightly wrapped around her. Cath couldn't help but notice the shape of her figure, her lightly tanned arms and shoulders, her beautiful curls falling down her neck. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts away she trundled downstairs to make breakfast. Or dinner.

**x x x x**

**Am not entirely happy with this chapter but my muse has gone on vacation. Let me know what you think anyways x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know this is really short and not much happens but I have the next chapter on ice and it is much much better I promise. Anyways and onwards ...**

**x x x x**

Catherine had agreed to not mention Jake to the guys, even though she knew Sara would be much safer because they wouldn't let her out of their sights if they knew the truth. However, she had convinced the brunette to let Brass get a restraining order against him so before work that night Catherine had gone straight to the police station.

She rapped on the office door lightly and poked her head inside. "Hey Jim, got a sec?"

"Hey, sure Cath, what's up?" He asked, haphazardly shuffling the papers strewn around his desk into an organised-ish pile. She sat opposite the desk and cracked her knuckles, a nervous habit she'd tried and failed to stop.

"I need to tell you something and you can't tell anyone else. Its about Sara." That got his full attention; everyone knew she was like a daughter to him. Another nervous habit of her's was babbling and that kicked in right now. "When she was younger she married a guy called Jake Dean. He was abusive and she left him after a few months. She recently filed for divorce to get him out of her life altogether but …he's back. He came by her apartment a few days ago, beat her up; the girl is covered in bruises." Jim had been listening quietly throughout this and now he looked up slowly, his darkened eyes meeting Catherine's.

"Where is he?" He growled. She shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know, all I know is he's in Vegas. Sara's staying with me for a while but that's only a temporary solution. I want a restraining order against him."

"As much as I wish I could help, until he does something threatening or violent that we can prove we have no grounds. Is she willing to make a statement against him?"

"Hell no! She's terrified of him."

"In that case we just need to hope he doesn't come near her again." Catherine nodded and sighed, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that. I'm just scared, I've seen the kind of damage he can do. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Trust me, if I get my hands on him she won't be the only one with bruises." Jim rumbled. "Does the team know?"

"No she doesn't want them to."

"Shame, they'd find the bastard."

"Yeah, they'd kill him." Cath pointed out. "Anyway, I'm not bothered about finding him right now, I just want to keep her safe." Jim smiled kindly at her.

"You will. We all will. No one hurts our girl." Catherine nodded then chuckled softly.

"We sound like her parents." She explained and he laughed.

"Well we may as well be I guess. Lord knows she's more of a daughter to me than Ellie and her own aren't around her to look after her." Catherine thought back to the scars, the marks left by Sara's father. Jim was right, no one ever looked after the young brunette before, it was about time someone was looking out for her. She decided to leave before Jim started questioning her about Sara's parents; that was something else she had promised Sara she would keep to herself.

"Look, I gotta get to the lab. Thank you for this, just for listening."

"I'll keep my ears to the ground, see if I can find him." She nodded her thanks and turned to leave. "Hey Cath," he called her back. "You take good care of her for us." She smiled properly for the first time.

"Always."

**x x x x**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I know this is really short (again!) but the next one is twice as long I promise and will be up tomorrow. Enjoy, and please review :)**

**x x x x**

Brass kept to his word and did some digging to find out where Jake Dean was. It was days like this that he loved being a detective: it took him less than an hour to locate the guy using his credit card, staying at a motel off the strip. He immediately placed an unmarked car outside the motel with a printout of his driver's licence. His guys were given strict orders to watch over him and ensure that if he went within 100 yards of Sara's apartment, Catherine's house or the lab they were to call Brass immediately. He could not get a restraining order, he could not lock him up and unfortunately he could not throw him off the roof of the Monaco. He could, however, keep an eye on him.

X x x

While Brass was having Jake stalked by the police, Catherine was keeping a close eye on Sara. Something about the young brunette had kicked her maternal instincts into action. And she was going to look after her, even if it drove her colleague mad with frustration at being babysat all night.

Grissom eventually shuffled into the break room with assignments and handed a manila folder to Catherine. "419 at Circus Circus." He mumbled.

"Hmm, animals. Sara, you wanna come with?" She asked, earning her surprised glances by Nick and Warrick. However she never heard Sara's answer because Grissom cut her off.

"No. She's coming with me. 420. Nick you too. Warrick you can go with Catherine." Cath stormed out to get her things, shooting an oblivious Grissom a death glare on her way. He had ruined her plan. At least she knew the younger CSI would be looked after, no one would be stupid enough to hurt her with Texas-boy Nicky around!

X x x

Catherine and Warrick worked their crime scene quietly and once all the evidence was gathered headed back to the lab, where they had a broken window to put back together. Well, she had always liked jigsaw puzzles.

And that is what they were doing. She was staring intently at a shard of glass that she didn't notice Warrick watching her closely and jumped when he spoke.

"Are you okay?" She looked up, surprised. She had almost forgotten he was even there.

"Fine, why?"

"You just seem distracted tonight. Is everything alright with Lindsey?" she sighed.

"Yeah, she's fine. Its just…you know what doesn't matter." She tried to brush it off, returning to her glass.

"Come on Cath, what's up?" he pushed, his green eyes seeking out her blue ones.

"Its… a friend of mine. She's going through a rough time with her ex and I'm just worried that he might do something to hurt her. Wouldn't be the first time." He placed a strong caring hand on her back, trying to offer her some comfort. "I'm just being paranoid, mother thing I guess." She laughed quietly. "I'm sure nothing will happen." She added, not quite believing her own words.

X x x

The next night Brass was sat in his office pretending to work when the phone rang. "Brass." He answered gruffly. There was a few seconds silence before he spoke again. "Where is he?"

**x x x x**

**Next one things will start to heat up a little. Please please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I know this would probably never happen in a government building filled with security cameras and such but I don't care, my story my rules. Anyway, hope you like. Please review!**

**x x x x**

"I want a squad car to the lab right now. You find him and you drag him out of there by his hair you hear me! And find out how the hell he got past security!" Brass growled into the phone, marching down the police station hallway. Officers scuttled into rooms to dodge the fierce man and his face of thunder.

X x x

Sara turned out of the print lab and headed towards 'her' lab, submerged in a folder so that she never noticed the person stood in her path and walked straight into them.

"Sorry, I…" she started but trailed off when she saw who'd stopped her tracks. "Jake!" She couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Surprise Princess." He whispered, stepping towards her menacingly. She stepped back, glancing around her nervously looking for someone, anyone who could help her. There was no one. "What's wrong Princess?" He stepped closer again.

"Don't call me that!" She glared at him. She knew she'd made a mistake the second the words left her lips but it was too late to take them back. His green eyes widened and his lips curved into a snarl. In a flash he had her pressed up against one of the glass walls, holding her hands above her head. She could smell the whiskey in his breath as she tried to fight him off but it was useless.

"Listen, _Princess_, I'll call you whatever I damn well like."

X x x

As soon as he got off the phone from his cop he called Catherine.

"Willows." She answered coolly. "He's what?" She leapt out of her seat and bolted from her office, the phone still glued to her ear.

_"My guys were watching him, they lost him somewhere around Imperial Boulevard and found his car in the lab parking lot. Where's Sara?"_

"I don't know, I'll find her. You just get him out of here." She slammed her phone shut and grabbed Nick's arm as he walked past. "Where's Sara?" she demanded, dragging the puzzled Texan alongside by his sleeve.

"I don't know, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, prising his arm free.

"Someone's here, looking for her. I just hope we get to her before they do." Nick didn't understand but the frantic woman's behaviour told him this was serious.

X x x

"Let go of me!" She growled at him, twisting, trying in vain to free herself from his powerful grip on her wrists.

"And why should I do that, huh?" She brought her knee up to connect with the most sensitive part of his body, the only thing she could do right now. He winced and bent forward slightly but did not release her. Instead he gripped her harder with one hand and used the other to grip her neck. "You little bitch! You never learn do you?"

X x x

Catherine and a still confused Nick dashed through the halls, almost mowing Warrick down in the process. "Whoa, hey where's the fire?"

"Where's Sara?" Cath blurted out, stunning him.

"Urm, last I saw she was headed to her lab nose deep in a folder." The blonde's eyes widened and she took off at a sprint, leaving the guys to exchange perplexed glances before following after her.

Sara struggled against him furiously but felt herself getting light-headed as he pressed harder on her windpipe. She kicked out at him with her boot-clad feet but he was prepared and stepped away, causing her to lose her balance a little and allowed him to tighten his grip on her thin wrists. For the first time ever she was regretting claiming the lab in one of the quietest areas of CSI HQ. If she was on a main corridor there would be people passing all day but here there was no one to help her. No one to save her.

X x x

Catherine, Nick and Warrick rounded the corner and saw something that made their blood run cold.

X x x

Jake let go of her neck long enough to land a punch into her ribs. "You think this is over? You think I was just gonna let you go. What, you got someone else in mind? 'Cause I tell you sweetheart, if I can't have you no one will." He pulled something out of his pocket and Sara's eyes flashed with fear when she saw the metal glinting in the light. She squeezed her eyes tight shut and…

"Hey! Get off of her man!" Her eyes widened again as she saw Nick and Warrick trying to pull Jake off of her. However, he was stronger than he looked and even the two of them could not get him to let go completely. Catherine watched in horror, frozen to the spot, as the three men struggled and Sara remained pinned to the wall by Jake's right hand. A clattering of shoes behind them alerted her to the arrival of the police Brass sent. But they were too late. With immense force, Jake swung around and let go of Sara. The force knocked Nick and Warrick backwards and sent the brunette flying across the hallway and through the glass window on the other side. Catherine screamed. Shards of sparkling glass rained down around her limp body, laid prone on the floor.

Nick, Warrick and half a dozen cops finally pinned Jake on the floor and handcuffed him. "Get his ass down to lock-up. And don't be gentle!" Brass growled. The cops flanking Jake hauled him onto his feet and shoved him, non-too-lightly, forward.

Meanwhile Cath ran to Sara and gingerly felt for a pulse, which was weak, but there.

"Sara, sweetie can you hear me?" There was no response. "Call an ambulance!" she yelled at no one in particular. A group of curious but rather unhelpful onlookers had finally formed and someone scuttled off while Cath turned her attention back to Sara, tenderly stroking her cheek. "C'mon Hun, you gotta wake up for me." Sara stirred and mumbled something, but didn't open her eyes.

**x x x x**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Its my birthday :) Was feeling kind so thought I'd write and post another chapter. The bit in italics is the memory, is taken from another story I wrote ages ago so not sure if it really makes sense but thought I'd add it anyway. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**x x x x**

The unhelpfully curious onlookers stood by as the paramedics wheeled a semi-conscious Sara out on a stretcher. Catherine ran alongside, gripping Sara's hand the whole time. Brass and half of the Las Vegas PD had hauled Jake through the lab and tossed him ungracefully into the back of a waiting police car. So that left Nick and Warrick looking lost in the parking lot, watching as their little surrogate sister disappeared in the back of an ambulance. They had promised to explain all of this to Grissom, not that they really understood it all but Brass had given them a basic overview so they had an idea.

X x x

Catherine kept hold of Sara's hand and never took her eyes off the girl for the whole journey. She could already tell that there was a severe looking gash across her forehead and a lot of scratches on her arms. She could also see dark bruises appearing on the thin wrists underneath the blood dripping down her arms.

As soon as they arrived in the Emergency Department Sara's hand was tugged free from hers and she was left alone in the corridor, lost.

X x x

While most of the gathered lab techs were heading back to their safe labs, Nick and Warrick watched the ambulance pull out of the lot, then turned around to go back inside, almost knocking Greg over in the process. The young lab rat was bouncing from one foot to the next anxiously and his innocent features were the picture of worry. "What happened to Sara? Is she going to be okay? Who was that guy with Brass? Should we go to the hospital?"

"Slow down Greggo," Nick placed a hand on his shoulder. "She was attacked by the guy Brass dragged out. Catherine's gonna call us as soon as she knows anything."

"But she'll be okay right? I mean it's not serious?" He asked eagerly. Nick and Warrick exchanged worried glances.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Greg." Nick said softly.

"Yeah, Sara's a tough cookie." Warrick added. "And besides, she's got Cath there. No one will get near our girl without a top medical degree from Harvard." They shared a smile at the thought of mother Catherine scaring the life out of doctors if they didn't take care of Sara properly. It was common knowledge that the two fought sometimes, but the team knew that deep down Catherine was very overprotective of their youngest member. That had been made quite apparent one day a few months ago.

X x x

"_Gilbert Grissom get your butt back here." It seemed every pair of eyes in the station appeared at the doors as Catherine Willows marched down the corridor. Grissom froze and caught the apologetic glances of some of the cops as he turned to face her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she bellowed. Grissom wasn't entirely sure what he'd done wrong this time but he was sure he'd soon find out._

"_Is that a rhetorical question?" for a moment it looked like Catherine was going to slap him._

"_Don't play dumb with me; you know exactly what I'm talking about. How could you let her do this? Alone!" Now he was confused. _

"_Who?"_

"_Sara. The man has been raping and murdering women all over the city; tall, brunette, slender women just like Sara. And what do you do, you send her to his house with a warrant…ALONE!"_

"_We don't know its him yet, that's what the warrants for." _

"_Oh bull, of course its him! And of all the CSIs on this case you had to send her."_

"_She agreed. Besides, there will be a uniform there, and Brass so she's not alone."_

"_Gil, this guy is manipulative and we already know he selects his victims before killing them. And you're practically offering her up to him. Now he will know that there's another potential victim for him AND he knows where she works!"_

"_Catherine, Sara can take care of herself and if anyone can get answers out of him its Sara, like you said, she's exactly what he wants." Cath didn't know whether to be angry or disgusted by her supervisor's last remark. She knew that she wasn't going to change his mind so instead she moved closer to him, pointing a finger very close to his face._

"_If anything happens to her, I swear to God…" she left the sentence hanging, he could fill in the blanks. With a final glare she spun on her heel and strode off. Nick and Warrick, who had been spying from across the hall, sent Grissom an apologetic smile. _

X x x

Catherine remembered that day. She had been right, it was him, but she could rest easy now that he was serving a life sentence in a psychiatric prison. She was recalling this when a nurse walked up to her. "Ms Willows?" She leapt up, startled.

"Yes, is Sara okay? Can I see her?" She rambled. The nurse held up her hands for her to stop.

"Miss Sidle sustained some rather nasty wounds from the glass but they should heal. She also had a deep cut on her head, which required stitches. Other than that it's just cuts and bruises. We'd like to keep her in overnight just to check she doesn't have concussion but she should be allowed home tomorrow, so long as there's someone who can take care of her." Catherine sighed with relief and nodded.

"Yeah, she'll stay with me. Can I see her?" The nurse led her to a busy corridor and pointed to a closed door before scuttling off. Catherine stepped up to the door and peered through the glass at a sleeping Sara. She smiled and crept inside quietly.

**x x x x **

**See, no cliffhanger :) Next chapter Grissom and the team find out the whole truth about Jake.**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter :) Enjoy!**

**x x x x**

Sara blinked. Bright lights! Too Bright! She blinked again.

Catherine, who had been staring out of the window, turned around and smiled softly. "Hey there sleeping beauty! I was thinking you were never gonna wake up." She sat on the edge of the bed and took Sara's hand in hers. At first she thought the girl hadn't heard her because she didn't respond. Instead, Sara blinked at her again before looking around the room in surprise, as if she had not expected to wake up here, until finally her eyes settled on Catherine again. "You remember what happened?" The blonde asked cautiously. Sara thought about this until her eyes widened in realisation.

"Jake!" She started shuffling, almost as if she was worried that he was here. Cath placed her hands firmly on Sara's shoulders, holding her still.

"It's okay, it's okay honey. Brass has Jake." Hearing those words calmed the young brunette instantly and she settled back into the pillow. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Sara remembered who else had seen Jake.

"Oh no."

X x x

Nick, Warrick and Greg were sat in the break room staring at their coffee. No one spoke. They knew that they needed to find Grissom and explain what had happened but they had not yet got their heads around this themselves. "So…Sara's married?" Greg asked for about the fifth time.

"Yeah…wow." Nick breathed, running a hand through his hair. That about summed it up for them all right now.

X x x

Grissom had a dilemma. He had been in a meeting and just got back and though he had searched every lab in the building, he could not find his CSIs anywhere. Not one of them. Heading back the way he had come he passed the break room and what do you know, there were all his guys drinking coffee. Well, the males anyway.

"This doesn't look like work." He stated bluntly. Nick, Warrick and Greg turned simultaneously to look at him with a kinda deer-in-the-headlights look. "Have any of you seen the girls?" No one answered but Greg leapt up and galloped out of the room, shooting the boys a sympathetic look on the way out. "Well?" he pushed. Nick stood up and cleared his throat.

"Erm, Boss why don't we go to your office, there's something you should know." Grissom looked at Warrick, who nodded in agreement.

X x x

Inside Grissom's office, with the door closed, felt like being trapped in a Bushtucker Trial for most people. Nick and Warrick sat opposite Grissom, who was waiting expectantly. Nick seemed to feel that he had done his part so Warrick spoke first.

"The girls are at the hospital." Grissom didn't flinch, assuming they were there on a case. "Sara was attacked earlier, in the lab." Suddenly the usually composed man turned into a lion.

"What! How? Who by? Was she alright?" He barked angrily, pacing behind his desk like a caged animal. They boys were feeling a little scared now. Luckily for Warrick his phone began to vibrate and he stepped aside to answer it, letting Nick take the stage again.

"Griss, did you know that Sara was married?" The young Texan asked tentatively. Gil's eyebrows shot up so Nick took that as a 'no'. "Well she was, is. Brass knows more but what I understand is that she married this guy years ago and he was violent so she left him. She's trying to get a divorce but he came to the lab and attacked her, threw her through a glass wall." Warrick appeared at his side again.

"That was Catherine. She said Sara's gonna be fine, they're letting her out tomorrow." Nick nodded, relieved, but Grissom was already on his way out of the office without so much as a word. The guys stuck their heads out of the door and watched their supervisor disappear down the corridor.

X x x

"You knew!" He barged in without knocking. Brass glanced up at his enraged guest.

"Good evening Gil. How was the meeting with the Sheriff?" He asked nonchalantly. However his calm demeanour did not rub off. Gil slammed his hands on Brass' desk.

"You knew she was married." Brass nodded. "And that this guy was in town?" And again. "And you didn't think to tell me?" He was incredulous.

"Gil I promised. Catherine came to me a few days ago, asked me to keep tabs on him, make sure he didn't get to her. My guys trailed him to the lab and hauled his ass to the tank."

"Catherine knew too! Am I the only one who didn't know?" Brass shrugged.

"I don't think Ecklie knows." He said dryly. "Look Gil, with all due respect, this is not your business I mean, it's up to Sara who she tells."

"I'm her supervisor, I should've known." He didn't stick around to hear Brass' response; he stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

X x x

Catherine had almost convinced Sara that there was nothing to worry about, that the guys were not going to blab and that they were just worried about her. They chatted for a while until Cath remembered that she was supposed to call the guys and tell them what was going on so she ducked outside for a few minutes to call Warrick and Brass. She stopped off at the canteen on her way back and picked up a cup of coffee. When she returned Sara was fast asleep. Smiling, she perched on the edge of the bed again and tenderly tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, letting her fingers stroke Sara's cheek. The peaceful moment was interrupted by the door swinging open so fast it almost flew off its hinges.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine twisted around sharply, and either the movement or the loud noise made Sara stir. Not wanting to wake her, Cath stood up and grabbed Grissom's arm, dragging him out into the hallway, shushing him as she went. She closed the door as quietly as possible and turned to face the fuming man.

"What Gil?" She huffed, irritated to have been interrupted so rudely.

"You knew about Sara's…her…"

"Husband?" She guessed, raising an eyebrow at him. He scowled.

"You knew and you didn't say anything, even though you knew she was in danger."

"She begged me, what was I supposed to do?"

"You should have told me. I'm her supervisor."

"So what? What would you have done Gil?" She challenged him. "There was nothing we could do, I even asked Brass to get a restraining order but unless she reported him there was nothing he could do about it." She explained, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I could have made her report him." Cath scoffed.

"You and I both know that no one makes Sara do anything she doesn't want. She was scared of him, and I don't blame her. I saw what he did to her for asking for a divorce, I can only imagine what he would have done if she reported him to the police!" Grissom didn't say anything for a moment, but she could see the anger burning in his eyes.

"I want to see her." He stepped forward but she held him back.

"No. She's asleep."

"I don't care, I need to talk to her." This time Catherine had to physically shove him away from the door and down the hallway.

"I said no! I'm not going to let you wake her up just so that you can yell at her. She needs her rest."

"It's no good you playing the overprotective friend now! At least I would have protected her." He growled. "And because of you she's lying in that hospital bed! Because you were reckless and irresponsible and you didn't get her help!" He yelled. Cath didn't flinch at his raised voice but there was a flash of fear in her eyes.

"This is why I didn't tell you. Because I knew how you'd react. I know you Gilbert, and I know that you have a temper, even if you hide it well. Do you really think that's what Sara needed? No, she needed someone to talk to, who would listen to her. Someone who would respect her."

"I do not have a temper!" He argued, stamping his foot stubbornly.

"Oh, and you think throwing a tantrum will let you get your own way? Stop acting like a petulant child Gil and think of her for the first time in your life."

"I want to see her." He repeated, slightly quieter now, but still emanating rage.

"No." Came the immediate response. Grissom looked at her bug-eyed. "You're too angry right now, you'd upset her."

"Catherine I am her supervisor you do not get to tell me…"

"Yeah, and I am responsible for her while she is recovering and I am not going to let anyone near her if I think it will upset her. Go home Gil, calm down. Sara doesn't need this right now." With that she turned on her heel and walked back into Sara's room, leaving him stood in the middle of the hall like a lost lamppost. Growling, he stropped off, hitting the door on his way out.

Catherine slipped back into the room quietly, but evidently not quiet enough as Sara opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Hey, how're you feeling honey?" Cath asked, resuming her place on the bed and stroking her hair softly. Sara shrugged.

"Tired." She replied simply, leaning into Catherine's hand ever so slightly.

"I'll let you get some rest, I ought to get home anyway and pick Lindsey up from school."

"Tell her I said hey." Sara said sleepily. Cath laughed.

"Tell her yourself tomorrow. I'll pick up a few more things from your apartment and I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow ok?" Sara nodded; though she had her eyes closed and had barely heard a word. Cath smiled affectionately at her and leant down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep babe."

**x x x x**

**Please please review :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all, sorry for not updating sooner but I have a job that involves getting up at 6am and I'm not quite used to it yet. Am not entirely happy with this chapter but thought I'd post it anyway. Hope you enjoy x**

**x x x x**

As she drove to Lindsey's school she wondered idly where all these pet names had come from. The most she had ever called Sara was 'Honey' when Hank's affair came to light. It seemed weird, but oddly natural calling Sara by these names that she'd usually reserve for Lindsey or Nancy.

X x x

Nick was getting DNA results from Greg when they heard Grissom return. "Should someone go talk to him? He left in kind of a hurry." The spiky haired lab rat said. They stuck their head around the lab door and watched him strop into his office and slam the door violently.

"Maybe not right now Greggo." Nick answered quietly, stunned. Warrick, stood not far away in the corridor raised his eyebrows at them and wandered off.

X x x

In the safety of his office Grissom felt he could let go. He picked up the first thing he could find and hurled it across the room, watching the staples scatter like tiny lethal raindrops as it smashed against the wall. Breathing deeply he thought back to what had transpired at the hospital. How dare Catherine say that! How dare she tell him he couldn't see Sara! He picked up something else, this time the phone, ready to throw it but paused. Slowly he placed it back down, sparing it from following the same path as the stapler. She was right. He did have a temper.

Catherine had known Grissom longer than most of his team and she had known him when he used to have a problem with his anger. He had learnt to control it, but every now and then it would slip out of his reins. Such as dealing with drug dealer, or abusers or murders. Or Sara.

X x x

Catherine returned to the hospital exactly at the start of visiting time and when she got to Sara's room she found the brunette already awake in bed reading. As soon as she saw Catherine she tried to sit up then winced as she felt a shot of pain up her back. The blonde was by her side in a heartbeat, helping her to sit up. "Hey, hey. Take it easy lady."

"I'm fine, just moved a little too fast." She said, settling herself into the pillows. Catherine scowled at her.

"You are not fine, Sara, you've got two dozen stitches and a dent in your forehead." Sara smiled, and Cath swore she saw of hint of pride behind her dark eyes.

X x x

Once the paperwork had been sorted out and Sara was officially released into Catherine's care they gathered her things and piled into the car.

The journey was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Cath noticed that Sara seemed to have relaxed somewhat in her presence. For some reason she had developed strange urges to touch her all the time, just to rest a hand on her arm, or stroke her cheek but she thought that might be overstepping boundaries a little much. But she wanted to show Sara that she was going to take care of her, that she as safe now and didn't know how to say it in words. Something about this girl stripped her of all speech. Instead she opted to reach out and place a caring hand on Sara's knee. The young brunette jumped slightly and looked up at her startled, then back at her hand. Catherine smiled reassuringly and to her relief Sara smiled back at her.

As soon as they got to Catherine's Sara made herself comfortable on the couch. Cath went upstairs and unpacked Sara's things in the spare bedroom. When she came back downstairs she found Sara fast asleep on the couch, curled into a tight ball on her right side because of the stitches in her back and left side. Catherine smiled at her. She looked so cute, almost childlike. She was tempted to wake her and tell her that she was going to collect Lindsey but couldn't possibly disturb her when she looked so peaceful. Instead she draped a blanket over her and kissed her hair softly. "Back soon sweetie." She whispered.

X x x

"Sara!" Lindsey shouted before Catherine could catch her. She was afraid that Sara was still asleep, though probably not for long. And it seemed she was right because when she caught up with her daughter she found her clinging onto Sara, who was half laid on the couch with the blanket still draped over her. Scared that her hyper little girl might hurt her Cath was desperate to make her let go but watching Sara hug Lindsey was just too sweet.


	12. Chapter 12

**:) Am going to try and finish this soon and i promise a happy ending, just as soon as I figure out what to do with Jake. Suggestions welcome. Enjoy.**

**x x x x **

"Okay Lindsey, you can let her go now. Don't want to hurt her." Catherine said as her daughter reluctantly released the brunette. Sara smiled at the seven year old who leaned back against her, looking up at her mother with big blue eyes.

"Mommy, please can we have pizza tonight?" She asked, as politely as she could. Cath raised an eyebrow, not quite buying into the trick.

"Go do your homework then _maybe _we can have pizza."

"You and Sara could have wine." She bargained sweetly.

"Homework now little miss" Catherine ordered mock sternly. She ruffled the girl's hair as Lindsey bounced off upstairs. Cath chuckled and collapsed into the couch next to Sara. "Sorry if she woke you, I tried to catch her but she gets away from me sometimes." Sara just smiled. She tried to sit up fully but winced again. Trying to hide it failed and the older woman noticed immediately. The speed at which she moved into overprotective mother mode baffled Sara. "What's wrong? What hurts?" She placed her hands on Sara's waist, making the girl jump at the sudden contact.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Catherine didn't even justify the blatant lie with a response, just a look. "Maybe I'm a little sore." Sara acknowledged. Cath nodded and took Sara's hand, pulling her upstairs and into the spare room, Sara's room now. Urging the younger woman to sit down she disappeared and returned with a plastic box, which Sara recognised instantly and groaned. Catherine chose to ignore her protests and sat behind her, gently lifting her shirt to see her scarred and scratched back. The blonde began to tenderly clean and redress the wounds, apologising every time she heard Sara whimper of yelp in pain.

The doctors had said this would help with the healing and Catherine wanted to do anything to help Sara, even if it meant breaching her personal space and causing her temporary pain.

X x x

"Lindsey, you wanna watch a movie?" Catherine asked as she washed the dishes and passed them to Sara to put away.

"Yeah! Sara, come help me choose one." She said animatedly, grabbing Sara's hand as Catherine was about to pass her a plate. Sara laughed and shrugged at Cath as the little girl dragged her into the living room. A few minutes later she couldn't help giggling when she found Sara sat crossed legged on the floor, Lindsey sat on her lap holding three DVDs in her tiny hands. Both looked up and smiled then Lindsey went back to staring intently at her choices before proudly holding one up in the air. Sara took it then stood up with Linds, placing her on her hip, and handed the DVD to Catherine. The blonde could not keep the smile off her face watching the brunette interact with her daughter so naturally as she took the movie: _Cinderella_. She should have guessed.

The three of them settled on the couch, Catherine and Sara on either side of the mini blonde.

Halfway through the film Lindsey reached out and took one of each woman's hands and held them in her lap.

X x x

By the time The Ugly Stepsisters were fighting over the glass slipper she was fast asleep with her head resting against Sara's arm and was clutching Catherine and Sara's hands together. If the brunette had noticed than she hadn't let on. Catherine, however, had noticed.

Sara prised her hand free and picked up the little girl, carrying her upstairs and laid her down gently before slipping out to let Catherine put her to bed. The blonde put her in her pyjamas and tucked her in, all without waking her. Kissing the soft hair she smiled down at her daughter. "You sneaky little matchmaker." She whispered.

X x x

"I'm gonna head to work now, do you need anything before I go?" She asked, poking her head around the door to Sara's room. Sara looked up from brushing her brunette curls and shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm kinda tired I'm just gonna go to sleep."

"Ok. You call if you need anything." She surprised the younger woman by walking over and giving her a brief hug. "Take care honey."

X x x

Catherine chuckled to herself as she drove to the lab. Her daughter had apparently picked up her devious nature. Cinderella! The ultimate love story. Tugging their hands together. Wine! Question was: why was she trying to set her up with Sara? Maybe her wily ways were not the only thing she had picked up on because the thing that had Cath most confused was that she enjoyed the contact with Sara. Was there something more than friendship? Cath had begun to think that Lindsey had a little crush on Sara judging by the way she acted around her, but maybe she was channelling Catherine's feelings. Did Catherine have a crush on Sara?

**x x x x **

**Pretty Pretty please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again, sorry for not updating for a whole week (again) but am back with inspiration and three days off work :) Enjoy x**

**x x x x**

"He's what?" Catherine shrieked. She had only just got back from her scene and found Jim Brass in her office, waiting for her. That was never a good sign. "How the hell did he get out?" Her voice was getting higher and louder.

"I'm looking into that but my main concern is to find him." Jim was eerily calm on the outside but inside he was shaking. Catherine however was not even trying to control her emotions. She was pacing around her small office and running her hand anxiously through her strawberry blonde tresses. "I've got all the cops I can spare on this Cath, two cars at Sara's apartment as we speak. We will find him." The detective continued but Catherine had stopped listening and her mind had spiralled back to a certain brunette.

"Oh my God. Sara." She turned and ran out leaving Brass in her wake.

X x x

"Alright I'm coming." Sara muttered, shuffling towards the door. She had barely got it unlatched when it swung open and Sara found herself thrown to the floor, the breath knocked out of her.

"Hi Sar." He drew her name out slowly, sarcastically. Even though she couldn't see him she knew. One thought entered her mind above anything else. Lindsey.

X x x

"Damn it Sara answer the phone!" Catherine was driving twice the speed limit and just ran two consecutive red lights but she didn't care. This was important. This was about her girls.

X x x

The phone ringing distracted Jake long enough for Sara to swing out her leg and land it against the side of his knee, flooring him instantly. While he swore and tried to stand back up Sara was already back on her feet and heading upstairs with incredible speed for someone with half a window's worth of glass in her. She was nearly at Lindsey's door when two hands grabbed her and dragged her down. "You never learn do you Sar? Never learn that you can't outrun me. You are my wife Sara, I own you and there is nothing you can do about it." She squirmed and kicked out at him, trying to free herself from his grip until a flash of light caught her eye. He held the sharp blade up for her to see. Immediately she stopped moving and her eyes went wide. Jake grinned. "There's a good girl." She was praying to every deity that Lindsey would stay in her room. She figured that if she kept quiet the child would sleep through this and would not get hurt, after all, she slept through just about everything else.

However when a cold hand crept under her shirt she could not help the yelp that escaped her. Yet she did not fight back. Did not move. She knew what he was going to do but if she fought then she would wake Lindsey, they were only a few feet from the girl's room, there's no way she wouldn't hear. No, Sara could take this. Maybe once he had gotten what he wanted he would leave. She had been raped before, by her father, her foster fathers, Jake. What was once more? She would do this if it kept Lindsey safe.

She could hear Jake fumbling with his jeans zipper as he held her from behind and the knife glinted in the light from her bedroom. His hand slipped back under her shirt, creeping slowly up her stomach, her breasts. Sara's breathing was rapid and irregular. "Finally, learnt you're lesson huh?" He asked, leaning in to her ear so that she could feet his breath on her neck. "Good. But just in case." She felt the cold steel of the knife press into her throat. "Wouldn't want you to change your mind." She closed her eyes and prayed for this to be over soon, but a quiet squeaking and a sleepy voice made them fly open again.

"Sara?" Lindsey stood in her bedroom doorway in her pyjamas, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Jake seemed to be momentarily stunned to see the small child before him and Sara used that moment to shove him backwards with her elbow. She felt something slice into her neck and hot liquid running down her chest but she didn't care. Launching herself forward she grabbed Lindsey and held her close as she tried to jump over Jake and toward the stairs. She was so close when a hand closed itself around her ankle and she tumbled to the ground. Lindsey screamed but somehow Sara managed to keep her from falling over.

"Run Lindsey! Go!" The tiny girl turned and sprinted downstairs like Catherine had told her not to so many times. A shadow fell over Sara as she lay sprawled on the floor. Jake's green eyes bore down into her with a menacing glint and he held up his hand, tightly held around the knife.

**x x x x**

**Well? I know it's a cliffhanger but I promise, cross my heart, that I will update tomorrow :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Mommy!" Catherine held her arms out to her daughter and lifted the little girl, holding her tight.

"You alright? You hurt?" Lindsey shook her head against Cath's neck and nestled closer as the sound of sirens grew nearer. Jim. Catherine placed her back down, never letting go. "Stay here okay! Don't move." Leaving her daughter sat in the passenger side of the car with the door open the blonde took off up the steps towards the house.

X x x

"Let me go!" Sara yelled, fighting back with all her strength. Jake struggled to hold the feisty woman down and keep hold of his weapon at the same time. Sara could hear sirens growing ever closer and decided that if she was going to do something stupid now was the time. With a sudden burst of strength that neither knew she possessed she shoved him off her and rolled onto her stomach, lifting herself to her feet and starting to run for the stairs. However he recovered quickly and jumped, catching her around the waist and throwing her to the floor. He climbed up her body so that he was practically laid across her back and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"Well this seems familiar. Just like the good old days, remember." She felt something scratching down her spine and resisted the urge to scream, knowing that that was what he wanted. Instead she rolled over suddenly and quickly, catching him by surprise. The sharp object scratching her back nicked the side of her stomach but she didn't notice as she scrambled to her feet and found herself pressed against the wall. Jake's strong hands gripping her wrists so hard she was sure they would bruise. One hand came up and grasped her neck tightly. She could feel her chest getting tighter, her breathing failing, her head getting lighter. "This is it Princess!" He growled. Her world began to get dark. The last thing she heard was a single shot, before she surrendered to darkness.

X x x

Catherine ran to the house, turning to check Lindsey was still sat in the car, before entering with her gun at her side. She quickly scanned the living room and was about to check the kitchen when noises from upstairs caught her attention and she ran half way up before the sight stopped her. Sara was pinned against the wall struggling to breathe as Jake strangled her. Catherine knew that there was only one thing she could do and that it could save or kill Sara. What choice did she have? Raising her gun she aimed and fired.

X x x

Jake watched with sickening pleasure as the life flowed from Sara's chestnut brown eyes. She began to give up, for the first time in her life she stopped fighting. The deadly silence was broken by a single shot, but Jake did not hear it. In a heartbeat he dropped, taken down by a bullet to the head.

X x x

Catherine saw him crumple to the floor as his blood sprayed across her walls. Sara had collapsed against the wall and was covered with blood. The blonde walked slowly up the stairs to them on unsteady legs. Ignoring Jake's limp body she crouched down next to Sara and gingerly felt for a pulse. It was weak, but it was definitely there. Sighing with relief Catherine sank to her knees and sobbed helplessly as the police burst through the house and thundered upstairs. Two strong hands grabbed Catherine's shoulders and she found herself led away from the bloodshed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, I know that each chapter seems to be getting shorter than the last but I swear this is nearly finished, my muse is just preoccupied at the moment. Anyway, hope you enjoy x**

**x x x x**

She felt like she was moving in a different time zone to everyone else. Lights were flashing, sirens were going, police were running in and out of the house and people were venturing out to investigate the noise. The whole street was buzzing with energy. Yet Catherine felt numb. She was sat on the step outside her house with her tiny little girl curled up in her arms tightly and she felt like time had slowed itself right down for her, while it had sped up for everyone else. "Catherine, Catherine? Are you okay?" She blinked and the person kneeling before her came into focus. It was Sofia. "Are you hurt?" Cath shook her head, still dazed. Sofia reached out and stoked Lindsey's hair softly. "The EMTs would like to check Lindsey over, is that okay?" The blonde detective spoke softly. Catherine cuddled her daughter tighter at that comment but Sofia reassured her that she would be looked after so Cath reluctantly loosened her grip on the child.

"It's okay Linds, go with Sofia." Sofia lifted her onto her hip and carried her over to one of the ambulances parked haphazardly across the road. Catherine felt cold, scared. Lost.

Another car screeched into the road and Grissom, Nick and Warrick all clambered out. Warrick was the first to reach Catherine. "Hey, you alright? You hurt? What happened?" He held her arms, searching her vacant eyes for an answer as the other two came to a halt behind him. Cath was about to answer something when movement by the front door caught her eye.

"Sara!" She yelled. The guys stepped back as the strawberry blonde took off across the path and practically launched herself at the stretcher being carried out of the house. Grissom and Warrick held her back and Nick grabbed the saline drip from one of the EMTs as they manoeuvred their way down to the other waiting ambulance.

Catherine sobbed pitifully as she watched Sara being loaded carefully into the ambulance. "I want to go with her. I'm going with her!" Cath yelled, fighting the boys to get herself free, however Warrick held her strong.

"Cath, c'mon let me take you to the hospital." He led her to the car and got her strapped in. Before getting into the car Rick spoke to Sofia who confirmed that Lindsey was okay and that Catherine's sister Nancy was on her way to take care of her.

Now it was up to Warrick to take care of Catherine.


	16. Chapter 16

She awoke with a start, but the movement gave her a head rush and she dropped back down. She opened her eyes, slowly this time, and let them adjust to her surroundings. There was a stark white wall in front of her and something hard and uncomfortable underneath. She turned her head and found herself staring into sea green eyes. It suddenly made sense. She was laid across the cold, hard hospital chairs with her head on Warrick's lap.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" His smooth voice awoke her senses but she didn't answer.

"Sara?" She questioned, sitting up and looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"She's stable. The doctor came in a while ago. She was stabbed while struggling with Jake and she lost a lot of blood but she's going to be okay." Catherine had visibly paled and just nodded numbly.

"I want to see her." Warrick looked unsure but she didn't give him chance to talk her out of it. "Please." She begged. Relenting, he stood up and went to speak to a nurse who had just emerged from a room. The nurse, a small mousy-haired woman, nodded and walked over to Catherine.

"This way ma'am." She was lead to a room down the hall. "She's been sedated so she probably won't wake up for a while, but you can stay with her as long as you like." With that the nurse left. Catherine watched her walk away and turned back to the room. She crept in and closed the door softly. Sara was fast asleep with her head turned slightly towards Catherine. If it weren't for all the beeping machines and wires you would think she was merely asleep, she looked so peacefully. Cath sat carefully on the edge of the bed and tenderly stroked the young brunette's cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh Sara, my sweet Sara." She leant down and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "It's over now."

Warrick had made a quick call to Nick to fill him in on Sara's condition before creeping into Sara's room, to find Catherine gently kissing Sara. His jaw dropped but he didn't make a sound. Quietly tiptoeing back out he smiled to himself. His little sister was going to be ok now.

X x x

Catherine had curled up next to Sara on the bed and was absent-mindedly running a hand through the brunette's curls. Her mind was running a million miles a minute and she couldn't quite get her head around it all yet. When she had left for work that night she had spent the journey trying to assess her feelings for her young co-worker and had come to the conclusion that it was just a crush. After all, Catherine was straight. It was just a rush of feelings and would go away soon. She had had crushes on most of her colleagues at some point, it was about time Sara had her share.

However, when she had got home she had found her distraught daughter on the lawn. Lindsey said Sara had saved her from the bad man and that she was hurt inside. Sara saved her little girl. Once she knew that Lindsey was okay, all she could do was worry about Sara. And that was what was confusing her. The thought that Sara was hurt was crushing her. The only thought running through her head as she sat waiting for news was _how was she going to live without Sara?_

This was more than a crush. She knew that now. She needs Sara.

A small noise brought her out of her reverie. She looked down and smiled at the confused girl blinking back up at her. "Hi there you." She whispered, stroking her face. Sara smiled weakly, but then her face turned serious again.

"Lindsey?" she questioned, her voice quiet and sore.

"She's fine." Cath smiled back. "Thanks to you." She added.

"Jake?"

"It's over Sara." The younger woman was about to speak but Cath stopped her. "It's all over honey, he won't hurt you again."

X x x

They sat in companionable silence for a while. Catherine held Sara close, lazily stroking her hair, and eventually got up the courage to speak. "Sar, I know that you've been through a lot and that this is probably the worst time to do this but I need you to know that I'm going to be here for you. Always."

"I know." She croaked out.

"That night that we…I know we agreed that it wouldn't work out between us but I've been thinking lately that…I'd like to try. If that's what you want of course."

Sara smiled. She had never seen Catherine so nervous. It was quite endearing.

"I'd love to." The blonde grinned and leant down and gently brushed her lips against Sara's, slowly deepening the kiss. However, the tender moment was broken by a wolf whistle and they broke apart suddenly, discovering Nick, Warrick and a cheekily smiling Greg stood in the doorway.

**x x x x**

**Nearly finished :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tada! Finito :) Hope y'all enjoyed and thank you so much for the kind reviews, they encourage me to keep writing. I have another story in the pipeline so should be back soon but until then...**

**x x x x**

"Whoa! Was not expecting that!" Nick exclaimed, flashing a grin.

"Yeah, you guys want us to go back out knock this time?" Warrick added, sauntering over to give Sara a hug. "I'd ask how you are but by the looks of things I'm guessing that you're doing just fine." The brunette swatted him on the arm playfully and a shy smile broke out across her face.

"Yeah I'm sure Catherine can provide you with all you need to feel better." The Texan said.

Greg bounced over and stood next to Catherine, teasingly nudging her shoulder. "So, how sick do I have to be to get that kind of treatment?" He grinned mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows. Catherine just raised one of hers at him and tried to suppress her smile.

"You know Greggo I don't think you've got quite the right 'equipment'." Nick said, winking. Warrick laughed at Greg's bemused expression as the young lab rat caught up with the joke.

"So, children are we quite finished with the teasing?" Cath asked, subconsciously running a hand through Sara's tresses as she spoke. The boys smiled at her.

"Aw, c'mon Cath, you know that's never gonna happen. I mean; we haven't had gossip of this calibre since Hodges let slip that he's a virgin. You've got your fun," Nick gestured to Sara, who stuck her tongue out at him, "this is ours." Cath waved a hand at him, relenting, and changed tack.

"Any news on when my house will be returned to me? Preferably without blood on the carpet?"

"It's a pretty clear cut case, a week at most. Now stop changing to subject. How long has this been going on?" Sara and Catherine exchanged glances.

"Pretty much since Sara turned superwoman and saved my little girl." She bent down and placed a kiss on Sara's head, while the brunette smiled.

"It's just a ploy so I don't sue her." She joked, to which Catherine swatted her arm before snuggling against her side. The boys watched them interact and smiled warmly.

"Well, we just came by to see how you're doing and clearly you're fine so we'll leave you two love birds to it."

"But behave yourselves; this is a hospital you know." Warrick added, patting Sara's leg as they made their way to the door.

"But I wanna stay and watch." Greg wined as the boys dragged him out by his sleeves. The last thing they saw of them was Greggo waving frantically through the window as he was pulled down the corridor. The girls laughed softly.

"Well," Catherine said smiling down at her sleepy girlfriend, "that was easy. Now the difficult bit…"

They locked eyes "…Grissom."


End file.
